something_wickedfandomcom-20200215-history
Inspiration Sphere
One of the The Seven Orbs of Judros. The inspiration Sphere is the Orb of Creativity. Unlocks (Each Orb can preform a wide verity of magic): * The Inspiration Sphere can be used as an Orb of the Waybringer. * The Inspiration Sphere can be used as a Lord's Banner. * The Inspiration Sphere can be used as an Orb of Arcane Research. Orb of the Waybringer: Price 3,900 gp; Slot neck; CL 3rd; Weight 1 lb.; Aura faint evocation DESCRIPTION Note This item is associated with a specific deity. This giant pearl is carved with entwined flying dragons and strung on a fine silver chain; the pearl changes size according to the size of the wearer so that its diameter is no greater than the wearer's thumb. Once per day, the wearer can breathe a cone of searing flame that functions as burning hands, except it deals electricity damage instead of fire. If the associated deity is the wearer's patron, once per day the wearer can use eagle's splendor. On command, the orb glows with a light spell or darkens again. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Cost 1,950 gp; Feats Craft Wondrous Item, eagle's splendor, light, shocking grasp Lord's Banner: Aura moderate (various schools); CL 10th Slot none; Price 100,000 gp (crusades), 10,000 gp (swiftness), 56,000 gp (terror), 75,000 gp (victory); Weight 3 lbs. DESCRIPTION A lord’s banner is a cloth flag or standard, typically at least 2 feet wide and 4 feet long (though some are up to twice that size), meant to be carried and displayed on a lance, polearm, frame, or staff. It has no effect when not mounted properly or when laying on the ground. It normally depicts the insignia or heraldic symbol of a particular noble. A lord’s banner may be carried (on foot or mounted) or planted. In the latter case, the banner does not need a bearer, but if it is toppled or touched by an enemy, it loses its effectiveness until reclaimed and replanted by allies of its owner. * Crusades: A noble-looking lord’s banner of crusades emits a hallow effect in a 40-foot radius around it, so long as it is borne by one true to the religion of the person whose crest is on the banner (these sorts of banners usually have a holy symbol or other religious insignia worked into the design). The banner displays the faith’s holy symbol along with the owner’s crest. * Swiftness: A group or army that are traveling under a lord’s banner of swiftness can make a forced march without needing Constitution checks or suffering any nonlethal damage from doing so, allowing them to cover great distances while still arriving ready to do battle. This ability affects all allied creatures within 1 mile as long as they are able to see the banner at least once a day. * Terror: Enemies of the bearer of a lord’s banner of terror, while within 30 feet and able to see the banner, must make a Will saving throw (DC 16) or become panicked, fleeing as quickly as possible for as long as they can see the banner. Those that succeed on the save are shaken. A creature that makes its saving throw is immune to the banner’s effects for 1 day. * Victory: Allies of the owner of a lord’s banner of victory gain a +2 morale bonus on attack rolls, saves, and skill checks for as long as they can see the banner. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, eagle’s splendor (leadership), hallow (crusades), freedom of movement (swiftness), fear (terror), heroism (victory); Cost 50,000 gp (crusades), 5,000 gp (swiftness), 28,000 gp (terror), 37,500 gp (victory) Orb of Arcane Research: Aura moderate divination; CL 5th Slot none; Price 7,000 gp; Weight 6 lbs. DESCRIPTION Made of a glassy, translucent substance, this orb swirls with the eldritch energy of spellcasters long departed. When the bearer researches a spell to create a new spell or learn an existing one from another source, this orb provides a +2 competence bonus on Spellcraft checks. Additionally, when the command word is spoken, an orb of arcane research allows its bearer to gain a +5 insight bonus on a Craft (alchemy), Knowledge (arcana), Knowledge (nature), or Spellcraft check made to research a spell or extract formula. The orb can be used five times in this way before the item cracks, losing all of its magical properties and reverting to a piece of mundane glass. CONSTRUCTION REQUIREMENTS Craft Wondrous Item, Scribe Scroll, read magic; Cost 3,500 gp